Question: Ishaan bought a new watch at the store when they were having a $50\%$ off sale. If the regular price of the watch was $$47$, how much did Ishaan pay with the discount?
First, find the amount of the discount by multiplying the original price of the of the item by the discount. $$47$ $\times$ $50\%$ $=$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $50\%$ is equivalent to $\frac{50}{100}$ which is also equal to $50 \div 100$ $50 \div 100 = 0.50$ Multiply the discount you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of money saved. $0.50$ $\times$ $$47$ $ = $ $$23.50$ Subtract the discount you just found from the original price to get the final price Ishaan paid. $$47$ $-$ $$23.50$ $ = $ $$23.50$ Ishaan paid $$23.50$ for the watch.